Ironside
Ironside is the third and last book in the Modern Faerie Tales trilogy by Holly Black. The third book in the series is about Kaye Fierch, and having to deal with the remains of the court her and Roiben helped to claim. Ironside is set about a week after the events of Tithe. Overview In the realm of Faerie, the time has come for Roiben’s coronation. Uneasy in the midst of the malevolent Unseelie Court, pixie Kaye is sure only of one thing— her love for Roiben. But when Kaye, drunk on faerie wine, declares herself to him, he sends her on a seemingly impossible quest. Now Kaye cannot see or speak with Roiben unless she can find the one thing she knows does not exist: a faerie who can tell a lie. Miserable and convinced she belongs nowhere, Kaye decides to tell her mother the truth— that she is a changeling left in place of her human daughter stolen long ago. Her mother’s shock and horror send Kaye back to the world of Faerie to find her human counterpart and bring her back to Ironside. But once back in the faerie realm, Kaye and Corny find themselves a pawn in the games of Silarial, queen of the Seelie Court. Silarial wants Roiben’s throne, and she will use Kaye, and any means necessary, to get it. Meanwhile, Silarial is offering Roiben a lifeline- beat her champion and win seven years of peace while placing Roiben's sister Ethine on the throne instead, or die trying. Whilst she is in the court, the Seelie queen attempts to make Kaye use Roiben's name by bribing her with the return of the "real" Kaye. Kaye uses a fake name, then escapes with Ethine as a hostage. She later gives Ethine back in exchange for the release of a friend's brother. (Luis, previously seen in Valiant) Kaye then finds out that Roiben is going to have to battle Ethine, not the knight Talathain, who they believed was the Bright Court's champion. She goes to warn Roiben. In order to speak to him, Kaye must complete his quest, and she does, claiming that she can lie, which in itself is an untruth. He beats Ethine but instead of simply killing her, he asks her who she will pass the crown on to. The Seelie queen objects to this, but Roiben declares that his sister has the right to declare her successor even with her last breath. Silarial tells him that if Bright Court will easily defeat the Unseelie Court if they were to fight; Roiben asks her if she will void their previous bargain, and Silarial agrees. Roiben reveals that he has gathered an army from the exiled fey, which would overwhelm the Seelie Court, but Silarial then threatens Kaye's life. Ethine kills Silarial with the sword she had been given, declaring that Silarial is no longer her Queen. Ethine now holds the crown because she was Silarial's heir, but she chooses to give it to Roiben, saying "Take it and be damned." Roiben states that his sister's hate was a fair price to pay for peace and now rules both the Seelie and Unseelie Courts, and peace will be held as long as he controls both courts. Kaye tells Roiben that she plans to open a coffee shop in Ironside and spend half her time in Faerie; she reveals that she was able to say she could lie because "lying" can also mean lying on the ground. Main Characters Kaye A changeling pixie who is in love with the Lord of the Night Court Roiben; is given an impossible quest when she declares herself to him. Roiben Former Knight of both the Seelie and Unseelie Courts, now the Lord of Night Court; is in love with Kaye but gives her an impossible quest in order to keep her safe from the evil side of the Unseelie Court. Corny Kaye's best friend; is scared of most faeries because he was controlled by them many times; is openly gay; reads manga; is attracted to Luis. Luis A orphan teen boy who lives with his younger brother, Dave, whom he is trying to protect from the fey; is attracted to Corny; has the Sight (ability to see faeries). Silarial Queen of the Bright Court and Roiben's former mistress, whom Roiben once loved. Ethine Roiben's sister, who was made heir to the Bright Court but later gives up the throne out of spite. Adair A knight of the Bright Court, he is sent into ironside by Silarial to do her bidding. He fisrt encounters Corny whilst searching for Kaye, who then tortures him for information. He is later dispatched in a fit of rage by Corny in the woods of the Bright Court. Talathain A Knight of the Bright Court. In love with Ethine. Category:Books Category:Modern Faerie Tales